darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to Updated: Dec 9 2011 ' since January 2009' Due to the actions of a certain individual we have had to remove a bit of content. Please be patient as we rewrite this content. Thanks. ---- Reference Stuff Roleplay Hints and Tips Under renovation All players benefit from these *Keeping Medic Players Happy *Tactics and You *Scene Ideas & Plot Hooks Bulletin Boards Catch up on IC and OOC goings on Past Boards *Autobot Bboard 2008 *Autobot Bboard 2009 *Autobot Bboard 2010 *Crystal City Bboard 2008 *Crystal City Bboard 2009 *Crystal City Bboard 2010 *Decepticon Bboard 2008 *Decepticon Bboard 2009 *Decepticon Bboard 2010 *Key Point Captures Bboard *Personal Logs Bboard *Planetary Bboard *Public Bboard 2009 *Public Bboard 2010 *Roleplay Reports 2010 Current Boards *Autobot Bboard Current Year *Crystal City Bboard Current Year *Cubricon Bboard *Decepticon Bboard Current Year *Planetary BBoard Current Year *Public Current Year *Roleplay Reports Board Current Year *Rumors Bboard Character Profiles Inspirational reference for new players News Files List of all news files Encyclopedia Cybertronica Critters found on the mush Combat Basics Under Renovation How to role play a fight and using the dice system DOAC Wiki Tutorial How to guide on placing logs on this wiki Notable NPCs Non Player Characters on the mush Getting Started What is a MUSH? A must read for new mushers Character Generation Room Guide Must see guide for new players Mush Commands for All For all players Open FCs Want a FC (Feature Character)? Rules and Policies Consent Policy Under Renovation Ask for permission. You can say no. Character Policies Under Renovation Character Limitations Dispute Resolution Under Renovation How to deal with disputes Plots Home Under renovation Ongoing storylines that happen on the MUSH *Plot Proposal Process *Current Plots *Past Plots Images *'Maps of the Grid' Learn to get around Character Picture Gallery Drawings of player OC characters Timelines DOAC MUSH Timeline Selective log timeline w/brief descriptions separated by year *2009 Logs w/Descs *2010 Logs w/Descs *2011 Logs w/Descs A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH An all inclusive log by log timeline separated by year *2009 Logs *2010 Logs *2011 Logs ---- To write a article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content